User talk:PoseidonEpicness45
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Odin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 05:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi PoseidonEpicness45, I'm DanyYB, and admin here. Thanks for you edit on Odin. If you need any help, don't hesitate on leaving a message on my talk page. Happy Editing! -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 05:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Messages It's ok, just don't forget the next times. You're doing a really good job! -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. PoseidonEpicness45 (talk) 19:20, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. Also, when someone leaves a message on your talk page, answer in theirs, not in yours. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) OMG. Thanks! Btw, how do you like to be called? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Why did you leave chat? Also, would you like me to make you a signature? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:11, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, how do you want it (texts, colors, fonts)? -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) This is the code. Go to your preferences and paste the code in the part of the signature whwere it says custom signature. Then, click on I want to use this wiki text as my signature: PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:28, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You've done a good job editing here. Keep it up! :) Iamhisrighteousness 03:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No, delete what you put. Just copy and paste the code I gave you. Just that, not wd and all those things. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) There's a space before the code. Take it away. -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 04:27, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi William, I remember you from the CHB Wiki. I know your underage and unfortunately I'm gonna have to block you to apply with COPPA. Sorry dude. Nep I wear my sunglasses at night. 11:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Epic, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. I'm so sorry. I changed your block, you will be unblocked on Monday, Feb 24th, 2014. Right now, I can't do more. You are a very good user with very good ideas. Thanks for all your work. :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hi William. I see that you have been adding multiples of the same category on the pages you are creating. Please do not do this. For example: you added the category giant and giants or adding immortal and immortals. I deleted giants and immortals for a reason. Please do not add them to pages. Thank you. Birdqueen ※ (Talk Page) 20:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) It's fine, as long as you don't add them again. The reason I want them not to show up, is because when new users come and want to add categories, they won't know which one to pick and it's confusing. Then we have to go around deleting them and we can't catch all of them, so the category still shows up. You know now, and keep up the good work!--Birdqueen ※ (Talk Page) 20:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, just wanted to say keep up the good work! :P. You've been doing an excellent job, I think I might see a rollback title in your near future :). Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Please come vote for Asgardian of the Month. Birdqueen Let it go ☸ Let it go ☸ The cold never bothered me anyway ☸ 16:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Asgardian If the Month Congrats Epic! DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 22:55, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Position Hey Epic! You are our new rollback, and I'd like to say congrats from all the admins! Thank you for all your great editing. Birdqueen ※ Talk 00:30, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Let me see if I understood your point correctly. You mean to say that each admin would be in charge of a certain category? Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 06:49, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Ahh okay. I think that's a good idea. Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 23:33, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Epic, I thought you might want to add some User Boxes to your page. There are ones that say you are a chat mod/rollback in case people don't see the top part of your profile. Birdqueen ※ Talk 00:25, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Avatar You seriously need to update your avatar Epic. Your avatar needs to be something epic lmao. If you see what I mean. But anyway, how's it been going? Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 04:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. My rule when creating a page for the Norse gods/goddesses is that they must relate to at least one other page on the wiki, preferably another god. If not, then they probably don't have too much significance. Please remember this when you create pages. The Norse Gods page can be shortened. Birdqueen ※ Talk 19:40, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Epic, we haven't even started that yet. We're not even admins on there yet either. We need to wait until the 29th to start transferring anything. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:50, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, what Neptune said Bird Boom! Clap! 20:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Of course Epic! Can I have a link to the page and a list of pages you haven't moved yet? I might do it later because I'm kind of busy right now :D DanyYB~I once told you that secrets have a cost, 23:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC) It's OK :D DanyYB~I once told you that secrets have a cost, 18:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it will be more organized like that. DanyYB~We're all stories in the end. 18:53, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I've got 5 minutes. DanyYB~We're all stories in the end. 19:36, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Formatting? You mean like signature coding? Or making templates? Bird Boom! Clap! 22:27, October 16, 2014 (UTC) My template knowledge mostly consists of copy-pasting templates and fiddling with them so... I would not be much help with that. Sorry. I know super basic coding, not templatey stuff. Maybe try poking around Community Central for tutorials and the like. Bird Boom! Clap! 18:53, October 19, 2014 (UTC)